Valentine's Chocolate
by sapphirerose421
Summary: Kaito walks into the house and is hit by flying chocolate thrown by none other than his boyfriend, Shinichi. Why? Well, Kaito doesn't know either. It takes a couple days and 2 slightly exasperated girls to lead him to the conclusion. KaiShin or ShinKai doesn't really matter. Dense Kaito and fluff.


**Hi Guys. So here's this weird idea I came up with and it just had to be written down though it didn't come out too well :(**

 **And yes I'm writing a Valentine's fic months away from Valentine's. Deal with it :P**

 **Warnings: Dense Kaito, Male and male pairing, ummm embarrassed Shin-chan?**

 **Disclaimer: No not mine. Shoo**

* * *

Kaito was confused.

Why was he just hit in the face with a piece of chocolate?

Not that he really minded though, I mean it's **chocolate**.

The problem?

The fact he literally just walked into the kudo mansion when he was suddenly assaulted with flying chocolate and met with the almost comical but mostly confusing sight of Shinichi, his boyfriend for 11 months, sputtering, waving wildly, and stuttering something about being given chocolate at work while impersonating a very, _very,_ ripe tomato. He also said something that started with "Hap" and ended with "ay" but he didn't quite get it due to the fact Shinichi was talking,well more like squeaking, a mile per minute. He didn't even get a chance to ask because his boyfriend then proceeded to run away fast enough to leave a dust trail.

Oh well.

Kaito proceeded to eat the chocolate because after all, what deprived soul would let chocolate go to waste.

It was the best chocolate he had ever had. Just the right amount of sweetness and it just melted in your mouth. Delicious. The whole chocolate was gone in less than a minute (If Hakuba was there he would say 35 seconds and 12 milliseconds ,but he wasn't and nobody else counts the seconds). Too bad there wasn't a wrapper because Kaito _definitely_ needed to buy more. A lot more. Faced with the mystery of what brand that delicious chocolate was Kaito completely forgot about his boyfriend's weird behavior and stutterings.

Until now that is.

He was having lunch with Aoko when she asked, "Ne, Kaito what did you do for Kudo-kun on Valentine's Day?"

"Huh, what's that?" was the puzzled reply.

"Hello? Duh, Kaito. It's the day were girls give chocolate to the people close to them or those they like. Geez, I try to explain every year but you're always too hyped on chocolate to listen...

Wait, does that mean you didn't get anything for Kudo-kun?!"

"Uhhh, no? I mean it's not like I'm a girl so it doesn't matter, neither is Shinichi for that matter. Besides Shinichi doesn't like chocolate, I mean, he gave me some chocolate he didn't want just the other day."

"Oh my god Kaito," Aoko sighed exasperatedly. "It doesn't matter that you're not girls, it's the _principle_. You're supposed to give chocolate to who you like!"

There was a pause.

"Wait, did you say that Kudo-kun gave you chocolate a few days ago? When?"

"Umm 9 days I think. Why?"

Aoko squealed, "That's so cute! Kudo-kun gave you chocolate on Valentine's!"

"Huh what are you talking about Shinichi wouldn't do that besides he said that he got it at work it's probably a coincidence. I bet Shinichi forgot about Valentine's day too."

"Ungh Kaito you are dense. Nevermind whatever."

The conversation was promptly forgotten as Aoko chased Kaito with a mop for flipping her skirt due to the dense comment.

* * *

 _Five days later_

"Shinichi!"

"Shinichi!"

"Open up Shin- oh Kaito-kun is Shinichi home?"

"Shin-chan? No, He was called in for a case this morning. Why, do you need him? It's still 7 in the morning."

Ran blushed slightly, embarrassed with her early morning yelling.

"Uh. No, I was wondering if I can have back the chocolate mold I lent him. I kinda need it today for this baking class Sonoko and I are attending."

"Chocolate mold?"

"Eh? He didn't give it to you? Shinichi asked me to teach him how to make chocolates for Valentines Day and I figured that he wanted to give them to you. Huh, maybe he was too embarrassed to. That's a shame considering he got really good at it too. Anyways, do you mind if I went it and got it?"  
-

"Bye Kaito-kun!"

"Have a good day Ran-chan!"

As soon as Ran left Kaito closed the door and thought about what she just said combined with what Aoko said.

Kaito smiled stupidly staring at the closed door as he came to the conclusion:

Shinichi learned to make chocolates to give to Kaito on Valentines but got embarrassed and made up the fact that they were from work. _Shinichi made him chocolates._

Kaito blushed lightly and continued staring at the closed door while his mind dreamed on about _his_ Shinichi and chocolate.

And that was how Shinichi found him when he came home from the case hours later.

* * *

 **Yes. It took Kai-chan 14 days to realise that he was given Valentine's chocolate that Shinichi made himself.**

 **If case you're still confused Shinichi was stuttering an excuse for the chocolate so he wouldn't have to admit he made it and he also said "Happy Valentine's Day"**

 **Use your imagination to figure out what happens next! :P**

 **Well that's it.**

 **Thanks for reading! Drop me a review if you want. Have a good day. (lol I'm posting in the middle of the night again :D)**


End file.
